1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drip irrigation and, in particular, to protection of subterranean installations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drip irrigation emitters can easily be damaged or vandalized if placed on the surface of the ground. The damage can be the result of vehicular or pedestrian traffic associated with installation or maintenance of plants or crops. Specifically, this damage can be caused by planting or harvesting machines, mowing equipment, truck-mounted sprayers, or simply personnel harvesting crops manually. In the case of landscaping, recreational vehicles can be a problem, or for parking lot and roadside plant irrigation, ordinary automotive vehicles can damage the irrigation system. Vandalism and even simple pedestrian traffic is destructive to such systems in parks, golf courses, and other recreational areas. Additionally, animal wildlife damages and ultraviolet light deteriorates surface installations.
A conventional method for avoiding such problems is to bury the emitters underground. This method, however, introduces several new problems, of which the following may be considered to be illustrative. First, the emitter becomes clogged due to backflow of mud after completion of an irrigation cycle, or due to plant roots entering the emitter's outlet parts. Second, it is not possible visually to observe the emitter to determine if it is operating properly. Third, it is difficult to obtain easy physical access of the emitter for adjustment, replacement, and/or maintenance purposes. Fourth, the emitter is susceptible to attack by underground rodents.